


Expectations

by indiscriminate_indecision



Category: Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Genre: Biting, Established Relationship, First Time, Hand Jobs, I Don't Even Know, Ian has issues, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Souji fixes Ian's issues, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiscriminate_indecision/pseuds/indiscriminate_indecision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein their first few times don't go the way Souji expected, and Ian forever has concerns he won't admit to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually usually the Ian RPer so I don't know why I can only write porn from Souji's POV.

Their first time doesn't go the way Souji expects it to.

What he expects is burning passion; fiery kisses, touches almost bruising in their intensity. He expects to feel the heat from Ian's body flush against his; to feel every inch of him moving against him.

\--Unfortunately reality had a hard time keeping up with the embarrassed half-formed fantasies of a teenager. Instead, their first time is a blur - Ian's smirk pressed against his skin; his hands _everywhere_ , his tongue and lips tasting him. It had been over much faster than Souji had ever imagined was possible, and though he couldn't see Ian's smug look as he pulled away (Souji's hands had immediately covered his face in shame when he'd realized what had happened), he could _feel_ the satisfaction in his aura. 

Their second time, Souji thinks he's more prepared. And then Ian's fingers ghost along his thighs. He leaves kisses along Souji's neck, pauses at his ear. Then Ian's hand wraps around him and he breathes one word - _Souji_ \- and it's over; Souji's an embarrassed, sticky mess and Ian's ego climbs to new heights, all without Souji ever even getting a chance to touch him.

The third time is odd. Souji's in control; he has Ian's arms pushed against the wall, is finally flush against him. There's colour in Ian's cheeks, and a deeper tone to his voice than Souji's ever heard before, and through the rough fabric of his jeans Souji can feel the evidence of his attraction. It's not until Souji's knee presses between his that Ian moves, and when he does it takes Souji completely by surprise. In a demonstration of dexterity he seldom has the motivation to display, Ian manages to _twist_ and pivot around Souji--pinning him instead.

From there once again it's mere moments before Souji is undone, and once again not a single piece of Ian's clothing is disrupted.

There are things Souji know Ian likes to hide. His feelings, his scars - anything personal, really. Avoidance is only one of the many techniques the man will use to get out of addressing any problems he has, and after their fourth time (used to Ian's touch by now, Souji lasts much longer; though his attempts to touch any part of Ian are teasingly redirected) it's obvious there is one.

It's during their fifth time - Souji's flat against the bed, his tie undone around his neck and his shirt unbuttoned against his chest - that he realizes what the problem is. Half-formed fantasies though they may have been, there was no denying that the hot passion he'd initially expected was--missing, somehow. Despite the electric heat between them, when it came to these moments there was an unmistakable _lack_. And as Ian's hand brushes against his side, something _clicks_ in Souji's mind.

Ian jolts in surprise when Souji's hand shoots up to fist in the fabric of his hoodie, and he stills immediately. Concern shows clearly in his eyes, and that's basically all the confirmation Souji needs.

It takes a moment to slow his breath down, and Souji knows that his serious expression is evident even with his flushed cheeks and struggle to calm his body. Ian doesn't shift, waiting for his instruction, and--Souji really should have realized this before.

"You won't hurt me." His voice is a little hoarse, the result of his dry throat; but he doesn't need it to be any clearer, because the way Ian's eyes widen and he tries to pull back are good enough indicators that Souji's hit the nail right on the head. He tugs on the fabric in his hand, pulling Ian back across the space he'd left and then some, and for once Ian comes easily. 

"Ian..." Souji wets his lips, an automatic nervous habit, and despite his (now obvious) caution it's obvious how Ian's eyes dart to his tongue before returning to his eyes. Souji swallows, trying to get some moisture back into his throat, before breathing out deeply. They're both very private people, but at times like this... It's obvious that one of them has to give first.

"Ian, I trust you." He tugs on the hoodie clenched in his hand for emphasis, and his free arm shifts. For the first time, Ian allows Souji to slide a hand up his side. He allows him to brush against the dog-tag hanging around his neck; allows his fingers to caress the side of his neck with no reaction but to swallow firmly. And for the first time, he allows Souji's arm to drape across him with the sole intention of pulling him closer.

"All this time, you've been holding back from me. Ian, whatever it is you're afraid of... You don't have to be. I won't break." Maybe. Probably. There were some things that were still somewhat terrifying to think about (any form of penetration, for one), but-- "So long as it's with you, anything is okay."

He expects the flash of doubt that shows in Ian's eyes; expects the tightening of his jaw, and the subsequent softening of his expression. Souji breathes a small sigh of relief, then; it's all the signs that he's gotten through to Ian properly, and the soft (almost awed) whisper of _boy_ has his lips twitching into a small smile. There's a disbelieving huff of laughter from Ian before he shakes his head, and he doesn't resist when Souji pulls him down the rest of the way to press their lips together. It's a gentle, chaste kiss, and though Souji can feel him tensing Ian doesn't stop him from releasing the fabric bunched in his hand, or from tugging on the zipper of his hooded vest. The zip slides down with a satisfying sound, and Souji shouldn't be so pleased about it but he _is_.

Ian's hesitation is still evident in the way his lips move carefully against Souji's, and Souji takes it upon himself to press against the back of his neck with the arm still draped there. He lifts his head from the pillow, pressing back against Ian's lips firmly, and when it becomes evident that Ian's still holding back he takes the seldom-offered opportunity to grasp Ian's bottom lip between his teeth, nipping at it.

There's a sharp intake of air in response, and Ian's lips part - so Souji slides his tongue along the inside rim of them, and he can't help the small noise of pleasure he makes when Ian's tongue finally brushes against his. Souji can almost tangibly feel Ian's reservations crumbling, and then finally - _finally_ Ian's pressing back against him, pushing him back down against the pillow with the force of his kiss and sliding his tongue along Souji's. 

Already Souji can feel the crackling, almost electric energy between them, and when Ian's teeth close lightly around his tongue to scrape teasingly his gasp is equal parts pleasure and satisfaction. 

Ian's hand against his side is firm in its pressure now, contrasting with the ghosting touches from before. Souji can feel the heat of Ian's palm through the thin fabric of his shirt, and his body instinctually writhes when that hand moves up, dragging the fabric along his sensitive skin. The distraction isn't enough for his own hand to find its way under Ian's shirt, and the feeling of Ian's hot skin beneath his hand is arousing in the exact way Souji had imagined. Ian seems to think so too, if the way he presses his lips against Souji's with bruising force is any indication, and Souji's moment of satisfaction is interrupted by Ian's free hand suddenly grasping and tugging at his hair.

Their kiss is broken abruptly and messily, saliva coating both their lips as Souji arches. The moan escapes him before he can even register the fact that the pain from Ian's tugging shouldn't feel so _good_ , and very quickly following there's a shuddering breath from Ian. It takes a moment for Souji to realize he'd dug his nails into the skin on Ian's chest, and when he removes them with an embarrassed flush there's an unmistakable shudder of pleasure, and Ian's hand tightens in his hair.

There's a second, then, when they both still. Ian's eyes, dark with arousal meet his and Souji has the sudden realization that if he wants to back out, this is his last chance.

Deliberately keeping eye contact, Souji presses his nails against Ian's skin again. He watches as Ian's pupils dilate, making his eyes almost entirely black, and then when he drags his nails down Ian's skin there's nothing more to see, because Ian's lips crash down upon his with such burning intensity that it's impossible to keep his eyes open.

They part only for long enough for Souji to pull Ian's shirt and hoodie over his head, ignoring the impracticality of not removing the hooded vest first. The bundle is tossed aside carelessly, and then Ian shifts. Suddenly their hips are pressed together, Ian's bare chest is against his hardly-clothed one, and it's everything Souji had thought being with Ian would be. There's fire in the way Ian's teeth close around the skin on his neck, drawing a whimpering moan from him. There's unrestrained passion in the way their hips roll against each other, and in the way Ian's back arches against him with every drag of Souji's nails against his skin. 

Ian seems to be intent on marking every piece of Souji he can reach, and though in the back of his mind Souji knows he shouldn't be letting him - his collar is only so high, and he can't exactly show up to school with evidence of their activities on display - it feels too good to tell him to stop. And when Ian's teeth close around a specific spot, just below the juncture of his ear and jaw, it feels like all of Souji's nerves have been set on fire. His nails dig in to the scarring on Ian's back - the ones Souji knows are the result of the cliff that led him to meet Parasagun - and he chokes on a gasp, and he can _feel_ Ian's smirk quickly disappearing when his hips buck against him. 

At this rate it's obvious to Souji that he can't last much longer; not when he's finally able to feel Ian's skin against his. Ian seems to know it too, because his teeth release Souji's skin so he can kiss the lobe of his ear before dragging his tongue along it. As if that wouldn't be enough, he then sees it fit to huff an amused breath of laughter against the skin. He clearly enjoys the shudder that runs through Souji's body at the action, and the smile is audible in his voice when he speaks, low and husky against Souji's ear.

" _Feeling alright, boy?_ " It's a combination of things that has Souji half-whimpering a moan immediately; the nickname (it felt so _perverse_ in that tone, and somehow - for some reason - that made it sound so _good_ ), the unimaginably deep and seductive tone of Ian's voice, and the _English_. There was something about it Souji couldn't quite put his finger on, but hearing Ian speak other languages always did something to him. Until now he'd thought it was something that had gone unnoticed, but--well, clearly Ian was _well aware_ of it.

There's no chance of being able to form a coherent response, so instead Souji's hands slide quickly down Ian's sides, and it's amazing how easily Ian shifts now to allow him access to his belt. Even more amazing is how quickly Souji undoes it, and subsequently the button and zip, and then -- suddenly, somehow, he's not entirely sure how it happened -- his hand is inside Ian's pants, pressed against the smooth skin of his pelvis. 

"Do you want me to take them off?" Ian's voice is amused, his lips still against Souji's ear. Souji's cheeks flush instantly, and he flounders for a response. A part of him is tempted to shove Ian off of him so he can bury his face and ignore how embarrassed he is, but the rest of him is painfully aroused and wants to know what it will be like, to have Ian driven to the point of pleasure that he's experienced multiple times in just a few short weeks. (And if he's really, _truly_ honest... It's embarrassing to think about, and he'll never admit it, but he wants to know how it will feel to have Ian come against his skin.)

So Souji nods, tugging at the black denim, and Ian - the _bastard_ \- chuckles against his ear. Souji knows what he's going to say already, and the scowl starts forming before Ian's even drawn a breath--

"You're going to have to use your words." His tongue presses against Souji's ear again, dragging along the sensitive skin and apparently the gasp from that isn't enough to satisfy Ian, because he finishes with a nip. His hips roll in to Souji's hand, and it's no coincidence that the movement causes him to brush against the bulge in Souji's pants.

Souji bites back any noises that could have escaped through sheer will, not wanting to give Ian the satisfaction from that movement. (Except it seems that even doing that is enough of a reaction, because once again he can feel Ian's smirk against his skin.) Instead he huffs, trying to pretend that his skin isn't flushed and he isn't affected by Ian's lips trailing along his neck, and his tongue stroking against his skin in lewd imitation of the things he'd done during their first sexual encounter.

"Take them off." At least Souji's voice is firm, and he's able to add emphasis by giving the denim another tug. Ian laughs and the vibration of it against his neck makes Souji suck in a breath, but then Ian's pulling away and Souji can't do anything except mourn the loss of contact. He can't focus on it for long, though, because then Ian's hands are joining his on the waistband of his jeans. Ian shifts, bringing his legs closer together, and then--he entwines their fingers, smirking again at Souji's blush, and guides Souji's hands to push the rough fabric down.

Souji shouldn't be so surprised, really, when the denim slides low enough to show Ian's underwear colour of choice is - of course - black. He _is_ surprised when Ian's thumb hooks into it, dragging it down along with the denim, and after a few inches it becomes very obvious that Ian - for whatever reason - doesn't seem to actually allow his pubic hair to exist. It gives Souji a moment of doubt; if that's the way Ian keeps himself, then does that mean Souji should be as well? He's never given much thought to the care of... well, _anything_ below the belt, and--had he committed some sort of faux pas, by leaving his hair in the state it grew?

He's distracted from his self-doubt when the fabric begins to slide over the curve of Ian's erection, and if Ian's at all bothered by the way Souji's gaze is so intently focused he doesn't show it. Instead, his hips shimmy, helping the fabric down - and then he's fully exposed, and suddenly Souji's mouth is dry and his pants are far too tight. 

If he'd been left to his own devices Souji's sure the removal of Ian's pants would have been far more awkward than it is; but because it's _Ian_ , because he clearly has much more experience in this than Souji, they're removed smoothly. They're tossed uncaringly to the side, to join the rest of his clothing somewhere on the floor, and Souji really can't actually believe it's happening when Ian's body - his naked body. His naked, _aroused body_ \- straddles him. 

The smirk hasn't left Ian's lips, and there's a somewhat predatory look his his eyes that makes Souji swallow. One of Ian's hands comes to rest next to Souji's head and Ian uses this to brace himself as he rises onto his knees, leaning over Souji. Souji only has a second to wonder where Ian's _other_ hand is before he feels it deftly undoing his pants, and then Ian's hand is pressing against him through his underwear and _god_ it feels good.

It seems all of Ian's reservations are well and truly gone because rather than the careful strokes he's given Souji before, his hand cups around Souji's clothed erection firmly. Souji can feel Ian's fingers on either side of him, massaging him while his palm applies pressure, and he's already rolling his hips desperately to push himself further into Ian's hand and gasping on Ian's name. It's made all the better by the fact that _this time_ , he's not stopped when one of his hands rises to fist in Ian's hair to roughly force their mouths together. They've never really kissed before at this point, and when Ian takes over the kiss demandingly, his teeth and tongue forceful in their control, Souji understands that it's because if they _had_ it would have marked the end of Ian's self-restraint.

But there's no need to worry about that any more; not when Ian's hand is working him more firmly than ever before, when he's tasting Souji's mouth so thoroughly. Now, there's no need for him to worry about holding back, and Souji finally, _finally **finally**_ is able to wrap an eager hand around Ian's erection, and **finally** he feels the pleasure of Ian moaning into his mouth. It sends a sharp spike of pleasure through Souji to hear that, and when his fingers wrap firmly around Ian and he _pumps_ him, he feels Ian bucking into his hand. _Ian_. Bucking into _his_ hand.

It's a fantasy come true, and it's not even broken when Souji feels Ian's hand sliding out of his pants. He whines into Ian's mouth with need, presses his hips up demandingly, all while continuing to experience the incredibly surreal, incredibly arousing feeling of having Ian hard in his hand. Ian shifts, adjusting his weight on his knees, and Souji understands why the moment Ian's hand pulls back from next to his head. It's not even a second before Ian's hands are grasping the waistband of Souji's pants and underwear, and Souji's vaguely aware that he only pushes the fabric down far enough for Souji's own erection to be exposed. It doesn't matter because then Ian's hand is on _him_ , properly fisting around him, and it's obscene how loudly Souji moans because this, stroking Ian as Ian strokes him--this is what he'd imagined. The lingering sharp pain from the bites on his neck, Ian panting against his lips, the _heat_ , the _passion_ , the desperate way Ian moves into his hand - _this_ was what Souji had expected, and it's even more amazing than he'd thought it would be. 

He doesn't know what drives him to do it, but some part of Souji wants to mark Ian the same way he's marked him. Ian is surprisingly compliant when Souji shifts his head beneath him, and he only has to nudge Ian's jaw lightly before he turns his head to expose his neck to Souji. Souji has a second to appreciate how Ian's throat works with each gasp, before his mouth is against Ian's skin and... It's harder than Ian makes it seem, to actually grip onto skin with his teeth, but apparently the clumsy and rough scrape of Souji's teeth is enough stimulation for Ian because he's rewarded with another gasp of a moan. His hips snap faster, working himself into Souji's hand without restraint. Souji's second attempt is much better - his teeth manage to grip Ian's skin roughly, and he feels Ian's moan vibrate through his neck as he _sucks_ and then--Souji feels him tense, feels Ian's hips continue to work and then there's warmth hitting his stomach as Ian comes. 

The feeling of it - the _realization_ that _he_ is eliciting this pleasure from Ian; that _he_ is the one whose skin is becoming covered in the evidence of that pleasure - is enough to drive Souji over the edge, and as he bucks into Ian's hand his back arches, and his head falls back from Ian's neck without the conscious realization that the neighbours around Ian's apartment _definitely_ hear it as he comes. His fist tightens in Ian's hair, yanking it as vision whites out and his body writhes and he rides out his orgasm.

It takes longer than ever before for him to recover, panting hard against Ian's shoulder. But he can't be blamed, not when Ian is in much the same state. Souji can feel his rapid breaths against his skin; he's trembling with the effort of remaining upright, and with a great amount of effort Souji manages to move his hand from Ian's hair to press against the scars on his back, encouraging him to lay properly.

He doesn't, though. Instead they remain like that, long enough for Ian to get his breathing under control. Souji doesn't have the presence of mind to understand or question why, but it becomes obvious when after a few minutes Ian pushes himself up properly. It's cold without his warmth so near by, and without their chests pressed together Souji can feel the sweat drying stickily on his body. With obvious effort Ian shifts off of him entirely, leaving Souji free to view his own body - and he can't even work up the energy to be embarrassed at how incredibly _hot_ it is, to see himself covered in the evidence of Ian's pleasure.

He moves easily at Ian's gentle nudging, lifting himself enough that his shirt and tie can be removed and thrown to the floor. It takes a bit more effort to remove his pants but they manage, and it seems Ian's not so far gone that he can resist the urge to irritate Souji, because as soon as he's removed Souji's underwear he's using it to wipe away the drying semen on their bodies. 

Souji's too relaxed to do much more than frown at him, though he knows he'll be much more annoyed when it comes time to dress himself later. It's impossible to feel anything other than satisfaction when he's just had Ian the way he'd always wanted to, and when he's now laying down next to him.

The appeal of sleeping naked hadn't even been something Souji understood. He couldn't image any situation where leaving yourself entirely unprepared to take action in an emergency would seem like a good idea. But when Ian's bare body presses against his, and when he turns to bury his face against the older man's shoulder, Souji thinks _maybe_ he can learn to appreciate it.


End file.
